Fuuka Yamagishi
- P3= - Manga= }} |-| P4A= |-| PQ= |name= Fuuka Yamagishi |aka= |kana= 山岸 風花 |romaji= Yamagishi Fūka |first appearance= Persona 3 |dob= December 22nd, 1992 |age= 16 (P3), 17 (FES), 19 (P4A) |zodiac= Capricorn |height= 152 cm (5'0") |weight= |blood= O |weapon= |persona= Lucia, Juno |arcana= The Priestess |affiliation= SEES |japaneseva= |englishva= Paula Tiso (P3) (P4A, PQ) |Part= All }} Fuuka Yamagishi is a character from Persona 3. Appearances *''Persona 3'' / FES / Portable: Navigator, Priestess Social Link **''Persona 3 (Manga): Major Character, Priestess Arcana **Persona 3 The Movie: Major Character, Priestess Arcana **Persona 3: the Weird Masquerade -Ao no Kakusei-'' / -Gunjou no Meikyuu- / -Souen no Kesshou-/''Chapter 4: Pledge of Indigo/Final Chapter: Beyond the Blue Sky'' *''Persona 4 Arena'' / Ultimax: Navigator **''Persona 4 Arena (Manga): Supporting Character **Persona 4 Arena Ultimax (Manga): Supporting Character *Persona Q: Shadow of the Labyrinth: Navigator **Persona Q: Shadow of the Labyrinth -Roundabout-'' **''Persona Q: Shadow of the Labyrinth - Side:P3: Major Character **Persona Q: Shadow of the Labyrinth - Side:P4: Supporting Character Design Fuuka has short, teal-blue hair, and dark brownish-gray eyes (in the cutscene where she first summons Lucia, her eyes are teal green). She is the third shortest member of SEES and is usually seen with her right arm behind her back, holding her left arm. During school and excursions into Tartarus, Fuuka wears her Gekkoukan High uniform with a teal green turtleneck that has flower patterns and white tights. On weekends and days off, she wears a black turtleneck underneath a light green poncho with a yellow flower pattern, a long faded jade-green skirt, black legging, and black slippers. She is usually seen wearing her turtleneck outfits, except during days off in the summer when she wears a bright aqua green sundress, the beach excursion in Yakushima, the Summer Festival where she wears her yukata, the brief school trip in Kyoto where she is wearing a bathrobe, and New Year's Day at the nearby Shrine where she wears her kimono. In ''Persona 3 The Movie, she loses the floral patterns on her shirt. After 2 years, Persona 4 Arena, she returns with her hair grown longer, but braided to the front, and her outfit consists of a white-colored sundress with sleeves, black tights, and leather boots. Personality Fuuka is a shy and timid, but friendly student. Despite being quiet, she tries to help her friends in any way possible. She loves computers and technology. She is portrayed as somewhat clumsy, dropping things and making errors. In October, her Persona evolves from Lucia to Juno when she learns that her close friend, Natsuki, will be transferring to another school. As a result of the resolution in her heart, Fuuka becomes strong-willed and compassionate. This leads her to being more open to the people around her. Throughout the game and series, Fuuka becomes less of a push over and gains the ability to stand up for herself. Profile ''Persona 3'' A student of Gekkoukan High School, Fuuka is a shy junior, thought to be sickly by members of her class (although this turns out to be a rumor to cover up her sudden disappearance). A few months into the school year, Fuuka goes missing for several days, and the school teachers (Mr. Ekoda) cover up her disappearance from the students by attributing it to illness. Yukari, Junpei, and the protagonist decide to investigate after strange things start happening to girls who once bullied Fuuka, such as Natsuki Moriyama. during Full Moon Operation in Persona 3 The Movie.]] It turns out that the girls locked Fuuka up in the school gymnasium and since then, she has been missing, even after the gym was unlocked. A rumor spreads between Natsuki's group that Fuuka escaped and killed herself by suicide, and in fear of being in trouble for potentially bullying Fuuka to the point of suicide, Natsuki's group searches for Fukka to no avail. SEES theorizes that Fuuka became trapped in Tartarus when the school transformed into Tartarus at midnight, and that only several hours passed for her in the Dark Hour, not days. SEES takes part in a dangerous mission to rescue Fuuka. In the Full Moon Battle following her rescue in Tartarus, Fuuka is awakened to the reality of her Persona power. At the same time, Natsuki, one of the girls who bullied Fuuka, wanders into the first floor of Tartartus, following the voice of the beckoning Shadow. Fuuka ends up saving Natsuki in spite of all that Natsuki did to her. After the incident, they become fast friends afterwards even though Natsuki has no memory of the incident. Under Natsuki and SEES' influence, Fuuka changes from a shy and isolated girl into a strong-willed, compassionate young woman. Fuuka joins SEES. Unlike the other members of SEES, she does not have any fighting abilities, nor does her Persona. Instead she takes Mitsuru's place as the team's tactical support. Fuuka's role is to forecast where bosses can be found in Tartarus, analyze the weaknesses of various enemies, and give commentary on battles. She also provides information on the medical/combat status of the team. Following the events of October 4, Natsuki announces to her class that she is transferring to a new school, much to Fuuka's shock and disappointment. During lunchtime, Fuuka and Natsuki meet on the roof of the school, and Natsuki explains to Fuuka that her father is sick and as a result of medical payments, her family cannot afford to keep her there at Gekkoukan. Natsuki states that she has changed a lot since she met Fuuka and has resolved to figure out what she really wants in life. She expresses her hope that Fuuka will do the same despite what others may think of her, and tells her goodbye. Alone on the rooftop, Fuuka realizes that both her Persona and her hacking skills are manifestations of her desire to always be connected to her friends. Upon this realization, she resolves to cherish her connections with her friends, and Lucia gives way to Juno. ''Portable'' Just like in the previous games, Fuuka is an available Social Link. However, if the player chooses to play as the female protagonist, initiating the link only requires a Courage stat of 2. The female protagonist joins her Cooking club, making her and Fuuka the only members. Unlike in the Male Protagonist's route where in Fuuka immediately gave up on cooking after a single failed attempt to make onigiri, she finally becomes adept in cooking in the female protagonist's route, ultimately being able to make a celebration cake (possibly, because the female protagonist helped her in cooking- unlike male protagonist who only helped in tasting). Throughout the entirety of her social link, the female protagonist helps Fuuka overcome her uncertainty, both in her cooking and Persona abilities. Fuuka develops some sort of an admiration for the team's leader due to the protagonist's natural talent in pretty much anything she does, cooking and leading in particular. She feels grateful to the female protagonist for supporting her to succeed, and even said towards the end of her social link that she'll be fine to continue the Cooking Club all by herself- proving her boost of confidence. Fuuka is also involved with the Moon Arcana Social Link, where Shinjiro also tries to teach Fuuka how to cook. Additionally, maxing out her social link on a New Game+ as the male character will allow her to spend time with with the protagonist during the final cutscene rather than Aigis. Social Link Fuuka is one of the girls that the protagonist can date over the course of the game. Since dating Fuuka involves tasting her horrible cooking, the protagonist must maximize his Courage statistic before he can ask her out. If the Protagonist makes the correct choices, Fuuka will fall in love with him, and he can help her to become more comfortable with who she is. She comes from a line of doctors, with her parents being the exception. Because of this, they have an inferiority complex and are distant towards Fuuka aside from her studies. However Fuuka is skilled with computers and machines from watching her father handle electronics, as shown when she gathers information for SEES members with her laptop, and her self-made headphones she gives to the Protagonist should her Social Link be maxed. ''The Answer'' At the start of The Answer, Fuuka is one of the few SEES members who stay at the Dorm. In the beginning, she attempts to contact Yukari to invite her to join the party they were having only to get turned down. Upon getting trapped in the dorm with her fellow members, Fuuka goes back to the supporting role. She acts as the peace keeper for throughout the story, being the only one to refuse to participate in the fight over the keys (although Akihiko would convince her to help Aigis). ''Persona 4 Arena'' After three years, Fuuka reappears with her new appearance and new attire. She is one of the three collaborators Mitsuru requests assistance from during the incident in Inaba. She appears in the Shadow Operatives' Story Modes, and is involved with Naoto's Story Mode as well (though she does not appear), where she frees Labrys from the Malevolent Entity's control. Fuuka's support capabilities are revealed to be superior to that of Rise Kujikawa, since she can use her abilities not only in the real world, but also in the Midnight Channel, and not even needing to enter the TV to do so, something which amazes the Investigation Team, most especially Rise herself. She's even complimented by the Malevolent Entity for being able to discern its true form, despite not being inside the TV world. ''Arena Ultimax'' A few days after the events of Persona 4 Arena, Fuuka is kidnapped along with Mitsuru, Akihiko, and Aigis. ''Arena (Manga) Fuuka makes her appearance in the final chapter, where she attempts to disrupt the Malevolent Entity's control over Labrys. Together with Rise, they expel him from her body. Battle Quotes ''Persona 3 *''"No, you can't defeat it! RUN!"'' (Engaging combat with the Reaper) *''"I have feeling that Death is near!" (When the Reaper is about to appear) *"Th-that shadow is dangerous!"'' (Engaging combat with the Reaper) *''"There's one enemy! Attack!" (Engaging combat with a single enemy) *"There are two enemies!" (Engaging combat with two enemies) *"There are two of them! Attack!" (Engaging combat with two enemies) *"There are two strong enemies! Attack!" (Engaging combat with two enemies) *"There are two powerful enemies!"'' *''"There are three enemies! Be careful!" (Engaging combat with three enemies) *"Watch out! There are four enemies!" (Engaging combat with four enemies) *"There are four enemies! Attack!" (Engaging combat with four enemies) *"Be cautious, there are four enemies!" (Engaging combat with four enemies) *"There are five enemies!" (Engaging combat with five enemies) *"There are two powerful enemies!" (Engaging combat with two tough enemies) *"Be careful, those four are powerful!" (Engaging combat with four tough enemies) *"It's powerful, but we can attack first!" (Engaging combat with advantage against a tough enemy) *"There are three of them! Strike first!" (Engaging combat with advantage against three enemies) *"Strike first, but be careful!" (Engaging combat with advantage against enemies) *"An attack! There are two of them!" (Engaging combat after struck by enemies outside) *"Give me a sec; I'll scan the target." (Choose to scan an enemy) *"It has multiple weaknesses." (Enemy has more than one weakness) *"It seems like it's weak against fire." (Enemy is weak against Agi spells) *"There are three enemies left!"'' *''"Two enemies left."'' *''"One enemy left!"'' *''"Only one enemy left."'' *''"There's only one enemy left!"'' *''"You found the enemy's weakness!" (Protagonist strikes enemy's weakness) *"That's the way!" (Protagonist strikes enemy's weakness) *"Keep it up!" (Protagonist strikes enemy's weakness) *"The enemy's off balance! Attack!" (Protagonist strikes enemy's weakness) *"That's it! The enemy is down!" (Protagonist strikes enemy's weakness) *"The enemy is down! Now's your chance!" (Protagonist strikes enemy's weakness) *"Good choice! The enemy is down!" (Protagonist strikes enemy's weakness) *"Yes! The kiss of life!"'' (Protagonist dodges an attack) *''"Yes! You knocked the enemy off balance!" (Protagonist dodges attack) *"Enemy defeated!" (MC defeats an enemy) *"____ defeated an enemy!" (____ defeats an enemy) *"Wow... You're all so powerful!" (using rush with Protagonist) *"If you get into trouble, RUN!" (using rush with Protagonist) *"I'll be cheering you on from here!" (using rush with Protagonist) *"Good luck, everyone!" (using rush with Protagonist) *"The enemy's returned to normal!" (Enemy recovers from "down" status) *"Careful, the enemy's going to attack!" (Enemy recovers from "down" status) *"*gasp* The enemy!" (Enemy recovers from "down" status) *"Agility down! Please be careful!" (Agility lowered) *"*gasp* Look out!" (Protagonist is struck by an enemy and low on HP) *"W-Watch out!" (Protagonist is struck by an enemy and low on HP) *"Be careful!" (Protagonist is struck by an enemy and low on HP) *"*gasp* Junpei-kun!" (Junpei is struck by an enemy and low on HP) *"*gasp* Yukari-chan!" (Yukari is struck by an enemy and low on HP) *"*gasp* Akihiko-senpai is in trouble!" (Akihiko is struck by an enemy and low on HP) *"*gasp* Someone help Mitsuru-senpai!" (Mitsuru is struck by an enemy and low on HP) *"*gasp* Ken-kun's in trouble!" (Ken is struck by an enemy and low on HP) *"*gasp* Aigis is in trouble!" (Aigis is struck by an enemy and low on HP) *"____ is seriously hurt." (____ is low on HP) *"Aigis is still frightened." (Aigis is at "feared" status) *"Mitsuru-senpai is charmed. Use Charmdi!" (Mitsuru is at "charmed" status) *"*gasp* No...!" (Protagonist turned against the party) *"Hey! Can you hear me? Snap out of it!" (Protagonist is at "charmed" status) *"No...! Why are you helping the enemy?!" (Protagonist heals enemy) *"*gasp* No... Please get up!" (Protagonist is knocked unconscious) *"Oh no...!" (Protagonist is knocked unconscious) *"We need you... Please!!" (Protagonist is knocked unconscious) * ''"No... It can't end like this!" ''(Protagonist is knocked unconscious) *"Oh no... Yukari-chan!" (Yukari gets knocked out) * ''"Oh no... Mitsuru-senpai..." ''(Mitsuru gets knocked out) *"A-Akihiko-senpai!" (Akihiko gets knocked out) *"____ is unconscious." (____ is at "KO" status) *"I don't think you can get away..." (Fail to escape) *"Oh no! The enemy's got you marked!" (Fail to escape) *"The enemy's gone. Great job, guys." (Victory with Protagonist) *"That was a great battle!" (Victory with Protagonist) *"''Great battle!" ''(Victory with Protagonist) *"No Shadows detected. The battle's over." (Victory with Protagonist) *"Good job!" (Victory with Protagonist) *"That was too easy!" (Victory with Protagonist) *"What an easy win!" (Victory with Protagonist) *"Cheaters never win!"'' (When using a cheat) *''"Cheating, huh? I'm disappointed in you."'' (When a player is using a cheat) *''"*gasp* You're cheating!"'' (When using a cheat) *''"Be careful, I sense Death!" (When the Reaper has appeared) ''Persona Q: Shadow of the Labryinth * "You can't keep going with your party like that! Please come back." Gallery Trivia * If the player accepts the 55th request on New Game+ and challenges Elizabeth before Fuuka joins the party, Fuuka will be the one to comment on Elizabeth's power at the beginning of the battle, although Mitsuru still acts as Information/Support. This happens because the battle was originally programmed with Fuuka as the support character. * If the player uses a cheat for the game, Fuuka will comment on it during a battle.(1:00) * In Fuuka's concept art, she resembles the Justice S. Link character Chihiro Fushimi. * Fuuka's name is one of the few names in the series with an overline romanization (Fūka) spelled with the "extra u/o" romanization. Most of these names often ignore such a spelling in the SMT franchise. * In Persona 4 Golden, Yosuke tells a scary story during the ski trip about a friend's sister who bullied a girl in the same class, and ended up hospitalized. He mentions his friend's sister went to a "prestigious school" and hung out with a "bad crowd". He also says that the events happened three years ago, and Naoto mentions reading a police report about a similar case. This story alludes to the events that happened to Fuuka Yamagishi. * Despite the fact that she is not a playable character, Fuuka still has battle stats such as Defense and Attack. * Fuuka is the only member of SEES who does not gain any HP or SP when leveling up. In the original Persona 3 and FES this can be explained as her Personas, Lucia and Juno, also do not have any of their stats raised when leveling up. However, in Portable, Lucia and Juno do gain points in their stats when leveling up, but Fuuka's HP and SP remains the same. Also, she's the only character whose HP and SP do not jump to 999 when reaching level 99. Category:Allies Category:Persona 3 The Movie Characters Category:Persona 4 Arena Characters Category:Persona Q Characters